The True Nature Of a Demon
by Lady Lupus
Summary: Lucy never met her real parents, because when she was young, she was taken in by a guild of demon slayers who passed down their magic from generation to generation. Now, and eighteen year old Lucy has joined Fairy Tail, where she will find friends, romance and most of all, danger.


**Hello all and welcome to my story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, and this is a non-profit story made simply because I am weeb Trash.**

 **Summary: Lucy never met her real parents, because when she was young, she was taken in by a guild of demon slayers who passed down their magic from generation to generation. Now, and eighteen year old Lucy has joined Fairy Tail, where she will find friends, romance and most of all, danger.**

A young blond girl walked down a road in magnolia, her eyes set on the guild that lay just in front of her. Lucy was about 18 years old, though she couldn't actually remember her age, but ever since she had heard of the guild Fairy Tail, she wanted to join. Lucy's 'Mother' had kept her very hidden from society, only allowing Lucy to go into small villages, and never staying in the same place too long.

Lucy was dressed in very flattering clothes, her long blonde hair hung loose and to the middle of her back. Her stomach was exposed by the short black tank top she was wearing. A pair of yellow shorts just covered her ass, and show-cased her long legs, finally a simple pair of black combat boots were covering her feet.

Lucy opened the door to reveal a bunch of people drinking, brawling and all around having fun. The blond mage walked further into the guild towards the bar. A beautiful white hared lady was attending to the bar. To Lucy she smelled sweet, but in a sickly way that was hiding a darker smell, closer to what a demon smelt like. The barmaid smiled at Lucy.

"Hello, my name is Mirajane, how can I help you?" She asked, with a sweet smile and a tilted head. Lucy smiled at her. "My name is Lucy, I want to join the guild." She stated and Mira's smile grew, the white haired mage pulled out the paper work and passed it to Lucy. The blond quickly filled out the information. She lives in a small house in the forest surrounding Magnolia, no living relatives, and most importantly, that she used Lightning Demon slayer magic.

Mira took back the paper work and looked over it. "You're a lightning slayer?" Mira asked in an astounded voice, gathering the attention of two people in the guild, Laxus and Natsu. Natsu immediately stood up and dashed over to Lucy. "You're a Dragon slayer?! How strong are you? Who was your dragon? Did he disappear in X777?" Natsu asked rapid fire questions, his cinnamon scent caused Lucy to wrinkle her nose, it was so strong. "Calm down you dunce, I'm not a dragon slayer, I'm a demon slayer." She stated loudly and proudly.

Every eye in the guild turned to her. "A demon slayer… I thought they didn't exist anymore…" A small blue haired girl said. Lucy turned to her and her first thought was 'This little bookworm and I are going to get along just fine.'

"Just because there hasn't been a need for demon slayers in a while doesn't mean they don't exist, we are mostly solitary creatures, and we don't normally like people." Lucy explained, everyone in the guild went back to having their own conversations, with occasional glances at Lucy. "So where do you want your guild mark and what colour?" Mira asked. Lucy smiled and pulled the bottom of her shirt up a bit. "Right under my breast, and black please." Lucy said. Mira pressed the stamp into the magical ink pad then pressed it to Lucy's rib cage.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail." She said with a large smile. Lucy looked around the guild and noticed the request board. Immediately the blond demon slayer walked over and began scanning the jobs. The first job she noticed was a request to save a town from a demon like attack. Lucy grinned and snatched the job before walking over to Mira. "Hey Mira, I'd like to go on this job" She said and put the paper down.

Mira shook her head. "Not that I'm saying it's a bad job, but for the first mission we like to send one of our more experienced mages with the newer mage, I thought maybe you would like to wait for Erza to get back, she is currently the only active female S-class, and I am sure you guys will get along just fine." Mira said and Lucy frowned at her but nodded, until a booming voice said. "I will take blondie on her mission."

Lucy and Mira both turned to look at a hulking blonde man with a scar over one eye. Mira narrowed her eyes. "I don't think that is a good idea Laxus." She practically spat. Laxus simply smirked. "You're just mad that you didn't think of it first, I mean come on Mira, out of all the people in this guild I can guarantee that my magic is the closest." He said and Mira pursed her lips, then prepared to say no.

"Listen here La-" she began but was cut off. "I think that's a wonderful idea." Said a withered old man who was sitting on the bar. He wore an interesting orange and blue hat that reminded Lucy of a jester's hat, he also had a white shirt with the Fairy Tail emblem and an orange jacket on top. "But master, Lucy is new, we should send her with Erza, who will integrate her into the guild the best." Mira argued but Master held up his hand. "My decision is final. Lucy, go on the mission with Laxus, I am sure the two of you will get along just fine."

Lucy looked up at the taller blond mage and scoffed. "When do you we leave?" She asked. Laxus raised an eyebrow at her attitude. "Go pack a bag, we meet at the train station in an hour." Was his reply. The two of them walked out of the guild and simultaneous claps of thunder signaled the two of them activating different forms of lightning body and zapping themselves back to their respective homes.

Lucy walked through her house, picking up things she knew she might need, changes of clothes, money and snacks were added to traveling bag. The blond demon slayer smiled and looked down at the clock. "I have enough time, might as well walk to the train station." She mumbled to herself. Lucy left her house and locked the door before walking through the forest. While Lucy was walking she smelled the smell of the lightning mage from Fairy Tail.

Lucy looked around her and saw nothing. She closed her eyes and listened, far away was a strong, steady heartbeat. "Of course… he has to live near me." She spat, kicking a root before continuing on her walk. Once Lucy got out of the forest she looked down at a watch she was wearing. "Well… guess I am running." She mumbled and set of at a fast run towards the Magnolia station.

When Lucy got there she skidded to a stop right in front of Laxus who raised his eye brow at her before handing her a train ticket. Lucy nodded and mumbled a thank you before the two of them boarded the train together.

 **So guys, This is the first chapter of my Demon Slayer! Lucy story, Hope you like it, and I know it isn't Not Really A Damsel In Distress, but I have such bad writers block with that story that it isn't even cool.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Lady Lupus**


End file.
